Secrets
by Mirandy-Love
Summary: The fate offer sometimes a beautiful coincidence. (G!P story! Don't like, don't read).
1. Prologue

Hi everybody!  
This idea came to me..and I decided to give it a try!

 **Author's note :** This story will be more shorter than _"Losing your Memory"._  
It's a G!P story with some sexual scenes with a penis. If you don't like, don't read it.  
Again, sorry for the possible mistakes. I learn English everyday, but French is still my mother's tongue.  
Let me all you thoughts!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Cassidy and Caroline were in front of the computer of their mother.  
Miranda had been divorced for more than eight months and since, she lived only for her work and the well-being of her children.  
She did not go out not much, except for some meetings regarding the magazine.  
The twins had found the perfect solution for that their mother finds a new companion or a new partner.  
 **"Mom will kill us!"** Caroline exclaimed, convinced that their mother would not appreciate that they take care of her problems.  
Cassidy was more reckless.  
She was even the cause of this nocturnal reunion.  
 **"You're a wimp!"** she said, not frightened by the punishment she would suffer for having used personal belongings without permission.  
Caroline was going to defend herself when the door of the lounge opened.  
The duo was trapped, taken in flagrante delicto by Miranda who removed her stiletto heels.  
 **"May I know what you do?"** asked the editor, surprised that her children be still standing.  
Yet, the hour of the bedtime approached and they wasn't sleeping.  
Miranda had removed her make-up, so that her blue eyes sparkled a little more despite the fatigue.  
She had decided to go to eat quickly and to go to bed after kissing her daughters.  
She was surprised because her twins were not wearing pyjamas.  
 **"We were just finishing our homework!"** Caroline said, who was looking to find the historic tab to delete the search.  
Miranda approached the computer before her daughter be able to close the open Internet page.  
 **"A homework about a dating site?"** asked the editor, by frowning.  
Miranda did not know if she had to get mad for the usurpation of her password or for the fact that some private data belonging to her were broadcasted.  
A profile had just been established.  
That mentioned a woman of 50 years old, an admirer of Starbucks, movies and court shoes.  
It had to be her.  
 **"Since Stephen left, you are less joyful and..."** Cassidy justified, who wished ardently to include a new figure in her family.  
Miranda shrugged.  
She satisfied herself sexually speaking, she savored the time dedicated to her close friends and she even found a moment to get a manicure or a relaxing bath, but...  
She lacked indeed of someone to share good friendly moments.  
 **"We just wanted to find someone to accompany you, do activities with you or drink coffee without automatically be interested in your popularity..."**  
Miranda sighed.  
The defending of her daughter was good and she felt the weight of her arguments diminish face the determination of the teenagers.  
 **"We will not put a photo and we will disclose almost nothing about you!"** Cassidy explained, knowing that her mother wanted to keep her reputation intact.  
When Stephen had left her for a younger woman, the paparazzi had denigrated her.  
A reporter said that Miranda was unable to make love properly to a man.  
 **"What pseudonym did you choose?"** asked Miranda, who hoped that the name selected will not betray her with just one click.  
 **"Mandy."**  
Caroline seemed much more relaxed at the sight of her mother's interest.  
They would maybe not be deprived of exits finally.  
 **"It's close to your real identity, but it remains elusive!"** she informed, persuaded that this name was the best.  
The twins had thought of Miriam, but Miranda would not have approved.  
The editor never spoke about her origins. It was too hard.  
 **"Uncle Nigel recommended this site to us! Don't forget that he found someone thanks to this method!"**  
Nigel highlighted the success of this site constantly.  
He said that the site had potential.  
Nigel had met a charming friend who was quickly became his boyfriend.  
 **"Okay!"** Miranda conceded, yielding to the general will.  
The twins shouted their joy, happy to have been successful.  
 **"Yes! You will not regret it!"**  
Miranda sighed.  
She was convinced that this kind of site was full of perverts.  
Some persons were far from being serious in their approach.  
Miranda did not sought a one night stand and she didn't want love because she had suffered too much.  
Just a listening ear.  
 **"Let it be clear, I do not believe at all at this kind of site, but..."** started the editor, in a firm tone.  
 **"But you're ready to try your luck?"** Cassidy cut, with a mischievous air.  
Miranda looked up at the sky.  
Even if somebody wanted to contact her, that person will leave her.  
As all these ex.  
Stephen had even said to her that he found her horrible without make-up and that he had married her only for her money.  
 **"But if it does not work, you have to promise me to leave me alone!"** Miranda insisted.  
She did not want that her heart be again manhandled.  
The twins nodded, they wished only the happiness of their mother.

(...)

Andrea walked slowly through her apartment, guided by Nigel.  
He has bandaged her eyes to prepare to her a gift.  
The man untied the piece of cloth when Andrea sat in front of her computer.  
Two glasses of alcohol were put on the desk.  
 **"Surprise!"** he exclaimed, by pointing the internet page that he had opened.  
Andrea opened wide her eyes.  
She thought of an object, a trinket, but not to an inscription on a fashionable dating site.  
 **"A dating site?"** she asked, astonished.  
The young woman often complained about her celibacy, but she wanted not remedy at that status in this way.  
 **"It's free and you will be able to meet lots of pretty women!"** Nigel said, delighted with his find.  
Andrea sighed.  
He never stopped to talk about his discovery.  
 **"Dare to tell me you do not ogle our favorite dragon!"** Nigel told, amused.  
He was aware that Andrea contemplated too much Miranda.  
The assistant was attracted by the powerful editor-in-chief, her strength of character and her charming physical appearance.  
 **"Miranda's beautiful, but I'm definitively out of competition!"** the brunette said, aware that she had no chance to seduce Miranda.  
Since she was single, many men approached the editor.  
However, none were selected.  
There were courteous and attractive men with a very good financial situation.  
If Miranda refused to gentlemans, she would reject a woman.  
 **"I'm really glad you've found the man of your dreams, but what woman would want to be with me while..."** Andrea began, slightly defeatist.  
 **"While you have a penis?"**  
Andrea frowned.  
It seemed so easy when Nigel spoke about it.  
The brunette always felt a little of shame when someone spoke about her sex, about this abnormal part of her body.  
It was hard to flirt with such a secret.  
 **"I have already made you a profile!"** Nigel confessed.  
He had begun to register Andrea's age and some hobby.  
 **"The Knight's Ladies?!"** Andrea shouted, annoyed by this direct reference to her deformation.  
She took a deep breath, then looked at the screen.  
There was no picture of her, just a few words which established a presentation of herself.  
Only Nigel could do that perfectly.  
He knew her better than anybody...and it was sometimes scary.  
 **"There are a lot of frivolous women!"** Andrea replied, browsing the list of users online.  
The annonymat was good, the mystery too, but the majority of women wanted a one-night stand and not something sincere.  
 **"Leave the time to act and if however you did not find your soulmate or even a friend...I would not annoy you anymore!"** Nigel announced, by fetching another bottle in the kitchen.  
It is at that moment that Andrea found an interesting profile.  
She began gently to type a message.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday I was writing something for you when I saw my own story copied on this site.  
Here is the link to the person who stole my text, my ideas and my love for writing: s/12162329/1/Secrets

This person is called Red-eyes3.

I'm so sad and helpless.

It takes me hours to let my imagination to write in French! Without forgetting that I translate it myself in English after!

I do not understand that we can take the work of someone without any remorse.


End file.
